I did not need to know that
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Language; adult situations. Sarah finds out something about her father and ends up Underground as a result. Mention of male to male relations, no actual enteraction. JS. COMPLETED
1. My dad and eww

I'm back again, I know that I said that I would update MMO, but this came to me and a friend wanted me to post this first.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie "The Labyrinth" Though I do have a copy of the movie and the soundtrack. 

"Congratulations, you are officially finished with high school!" Blue hats flew into the sky in celebration and friends leapt over chairs to reach each other from across the alphabetically arranged seating.

Parents rushed down onto the stadium floor and enveloped their offspring in congratulatory hugs. One teen, separate from her peers looked up into the stands, searching for someone. She looked down, heartbroken as she gave up the search, only to receive a bear hug from the one that she had searched for.

"Daddy!"  Sarah returned the embrace. ""I was afraid that you were still in court." The teen thought back to the reason for the trial and gave a slight shudder.  _Another custody battle with Karen_. After their divorce she had wanted custody of both Sarah and Toby. The teenager knew that it was just an attempt to hurt her father, and had ruined the plan by choosing Robert over Karen, mentioning Karen's emotionally abusive behavior towards her. Robert had maintained custody of both of his children and received child support from Karen, neither of which made her happy.

"How good of a father would I be if I missed me daughter's graduation? The judge was very understanding and cut the meeting short, but I have to go back tomorrow."

 In the chaos no one noticed another teen, not from the graduating class, sitting in the rafters above all of the commotion. "Soon dear brother, I will have you and your darling Sarah right where I want you." With that parting promise the girl disappeared, leaving nothing to mark her presence.

Toby was the first of the Williams family to enter the house, walking steadily on his three year old legs he rushed to the kitchen, not noticing the girl sitting on the papasan chair. Sarah, however, did. She felt the magic as she entered the house, her breath caught and her mind froze. The aura of the girl in the chair and the arrogant confidence she gave off were so familiar that for a moment the mortals mind replaced the image of the girl with that of the king Sarah once refused.

"Dad!?" Her mouth called without her mind's permission. _He doesn't need to get involved with this_. He came up the steps despite her mental warnings for him not to come in.

"What is it Sar..?" He stopped short, seeing the girl in the living room.

"It's good to see you again, big brother." The teenager from the stadium greeted him jovially, all the while glaring daggers at her older sibling. _Big brother?_

"Sarah, go to the kitchen, stay there until I tell you." Robert stepped in front of his daughter protectively.

"But, dad..."

"GO." Sarah flinched at her father's tone and pretended to obey.  As soon as the door to the kitchen shut Sarah eased it open again. Quietly, she slipped to the door of the living room and crouched, listening.

"What are you doing here Drakion?" Sarah heard the creak of her father's favorite chair, the sound it gave off when her father used to sit down, waiting for the fight between himself and Karen to start.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Robetrik?" The graduate mouthed the name to herself, questioningly. "You ran away and left **me** with your responsibilities." The girl paused, when she continued, Sarah heard a note of sadness in her voice. "We were best friends you can't do that to best friends." She stopped, a sob was heard. Robert's voice filled the pause.

"You? They put that to you?"

"What did you think that they would do?"

"You're not the first born!"

"I am now that you have been disowned."

"But you two were best friends; it couldn't be that hard..."

"Were best friends, past tense. We weren't comfortable around each other anymore, how could we be with what was expected of us? He cut himself off, and I…I did the same." The teen's voice turned hard and emotionless at the end of the sentence.

"It was a stupid agreement to begin with: _First born of the House of Carath to the first born of the House of Willens._ What idiot wrote that?" Drakion interrupted Robert.

"Our mother, the last Ruler of the Eastern Court!" There was an uncomfortable pause. Robert broke the silence.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah's aunt sighed deeply in regret before she replied.

"I'm taking you home Robetrik." A creak and a thump signaled the elder sibling's leap to his feet.

"This is my home Drakion; you can not force me out of it!" Then, without emotion, as though he'd already been beaten. "You can't make me return."

"You and Jareth got along so well," Sarah's breath caught in her throat. "Even though you knew that you had a fucked up your future was going to be. A male to male marriage? No one would have blamed you for being screwed up, or hating each other, but you were fine, and you were good friends for years. What happened, what went wrong?" Good friends, male to male marriage? Dad and Jareth? What?

"It…its complicated Drakion."

"Try me."

"He and I…we…we experimented, just to see if a marriage between us would work out." Sarah barely suppressed a scream and fought her perverted mind to stop the mental images.

"I know that." The younger of the pair's voice was calm and collected; the opposite of her brother's when he responded.

"What!?"

"How could I not? With you avoiding him whenever you could, how you couldn't look him in the eye. Your aversion to bananas and peaches was a big clue. I was his closest friend, I knew, with too much detail for my liking, thank you, all of his tricks and…toys."

"Why did you ask then?" Sarah got the eerie feeling that Drakin was looking at her through the wall.

"I have my reasons, one of which is I wanted you to realize how immature you were acting, but that doesn't seem to have occurred to you, even after all of this time." She sighed. "I have to bring you home."

"I can't face him Drakion, not after…that." He sat down again, the creaking of the chair the only sound in the room. "You can't make me go."

"Perhaps not, but I can take your daughter." Sarah's breath caught in her throat yet again, but the rooms occupants did not seem to notice.

"You wouldn't! It wouldn't work anyways she's…" Robert was interrupted by his sister.

"First born of the House of Willens, **your** first born. And don't think that I won't take her. I have searched for you for too long not to take someone back with me." The girl paused again, her voice was filled with amusement and it was moving closer to Sarah's listening spot. "Jareth already has an interest in her anyway, isn't that right, Sarah?" A hand shot around the corner and pulled her into the room. Her father gasped as she was pulled into the room.

"Sarah! How much have you heard?"

"All of it, and I want an explanation, right now!" She forced his attention away from her involvement.

"Now isn't the time." Robert was interrupted yet again by his sister.

"I'd say that it's the perfect time, though you might want to put that toddler to bed." Toby walked in to the room, covered in peanut butter.

"Toby!" Sarah ran over picked him up. She turned to the others in the room. "I'm going to put him to bed, don't go anywhere." Robert nodded reluctantly and Sarah left the room.

As the 18 year old was washing Toby, the siblings with a secret started a shouting match.

"She has a right to know!"

"She's my daughter; she'll know what I _want_ her to know!"

"You'll tell her everything or I'll summon _him_," _She'd summon Jareth? How? _"And that will be the end of it." They quieted then, but Sarah was still able to hear their raised voices.

"Even he can't make me go back, I have a life here, and people who depend on me."

"He can't make you go back, but he can make _her_ go."

"Why do you keep dragging her into this?"

"Because she's already in this, he has a claim on her!" There was a long pause; Sarah caught the words that ended the pause as she entered the room.

"What?" Disbelief filled the father's voice.

"She ran, and she won." Robert's sister spoke quietly, so intent was he upon her voice that he missed his daughter's entrance. "He has a claim of retribution, and… a claim of dreams." Sarah did not see the significance of the statement, but her father collapsed into his chair, stunned. After a moment, he spoke."

"Dreams? A claim of dreams?" He looked up at Sarah, finally noticing her presence. "You wished Toby away?" She nodded. "And refused your dreams three times?" _Three times?_ Sarah counted on her mental finger. _The first crystal, the ballroom, and the final confrontation. That is three, but how did he know?_ She voiced the question.

"How did you know?" Her aunt was the one to answer.

"It's the only way to win; you must refuse your dreams three times to show that you indeed care for the child. Though, if I do say so myself, the way he offered you your dreams was quite different from anyone else that I am aware of." The girl's eyes fogged, as if she were watching something very far away, the look unnerved her niece. "It was as though he truly wanted you to have your dreams, as opposed to simply playing the part. I know he's never offered himself as part of the deal. And… he seemed genuinely heartbroken when you denied him." Her eyes cleared, and she shook her head slightly. Robert was looking at Sarah oddly; she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Drakion regained her attention. "Listen to me, finding love in the least likely of places. I really need to get out of the mortal realm." She plopped down on the papasan, and Sarah's mind once again inserted the image of quite a different monarch. She shoved the mental picture aside and sat down.

"Now, start from the_ very_ beginning."

I don't have much more of this story prewritten and I should get to MMO, but I will update if you want me too.


	2. Explanations

 Here is the second chapter, I know that I said that I would update MMO, but this is on my computer table and I'm too lazy to go find MMO.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Movie the Labyrinth

Robert sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"About 1,312 years ago it was decided by the heads of the two Grand Houses of the Fae realm…" Drakion interrupted her brother.

"Also known as the Underground." She received a glare from her brother before he continued.

"It was decided that there should be a union between the two houses to form an even greater house so that none of the Great houses…"

"All the rest of the noble houses." The younger of the siblings interjected.

"Yes, a union that would stop all other noble houses from gaining power greater than that of the Grand Houses," He offered an explanation before his sister could. "for the power of the houses is centered on the magical power of the heads of the House, thus it is hereditary. The union would also keep the other houses from achieving leadership positions in the Court." He was interrupted again by his sister.

"Court is capitalized."

"Are you telling this explanation or am I?" Robert's comment resulted in Drakion to closing her mouth. "Thank you. There was a problem with such a pairing however; neither house had any children at the time. Therefore it was agreed that 1,313 years from the time of the agreement a wedding would take place between the first born of the House of Carath would marry, the first born of the House of Willens. As you may have figured out, they didn't think to far ahead with the agreement." Robert took a deep breath and was about to continue when Sarah stopped him.

"Let me guess. You're a Fae of the House of Willens." Robert nodded. "And you are the first born child of the writer." Her father nodded again. _Way too weird, my father is hundreds of years old, not to mention Fae, which makes me Fae. My brain is going to overload soon. _"Ok and I assume that the Carath line rules over the Goblins." The siblings both nodded.

"And various other races, not to mention that they rule and reside over the Western Court." As helpful as she was Drakion was beginning to get in Sarah's nerves.

"And the three of you grew up together?"  Another set of nods. "And father ran away from the Underground to escape and engagement to the Goblin King."

"Right, and I came searching for Robetrik." Her voice hardened again. "I will not leave without him, or another who can take his place." Her father looked panicked at the thought of returning, but Sarah could not bring herself to volunteer to take his place. Then something struck her and the realization set her head spinning. She stated her realization to the pair.

"If dad marries him, the Goblin King will be my step-father." She gave an involuntary shiver. "**Way** too weird." Drakion nonchalantly replied.

"Either he becomes your step-father or your husband." Robert glared at his sister.

**"He will be neither!"  **

"You don't have that choice, one of you can come quietly or," A crystal appeared in her hand. "I'll summon him, and** he** can decide."

"What about the ruler of the Eastern Court, he should have a say in this!" Robert's comment brought a smile to Drakion's face.

"I'm a little too caught up in the proceedings to be impartial." 

"You…you rule the Eastern Court?" His sister nodded. Robert sighed. "Let me guess, Jareth is now the King of the Western Court. How many of us are gone? He was always the first in line for that throne, but you were fourth, third upon my departure."

"I became second upon the Aunt Marna's disgrace and first in line when Uncle Clem resigned from any and all positions. I assumed the throne upon father's death. Back to the main subject, since neither of you have stepped forward, I shall bring in the deciding factor." She dropped the crystal to the floor.

"NO!" Robert stepped forward, then turning on his heel, he fled the room. Sarah was frozen as Jareth appeared directly in front of Drakion, his back to the teen.

"You called me Drakion?"

"Yes, it's about the engagement." Drakion paused. "I found my brother." Sarah couldn't see his face, but from the shifting of his stance she could guess that he had suddenly become serious.

"Oh, really?" He lounged on the coffee table in front of Drakion, which had suddenly turned into a backless couch. "And why, pray tell, did you call for me, instead of simply bringing him back? No matter what delusions he suffers from, he is the weaker combatant should it turn to a fight."

"There is a small complication, Robetrik was married twice, and had two children, and though he is divorced he is the children's caregiver. I called you because we need a decision made. My brother does not want to come, but he refuses to let his first born leave so that he may stay and care for the younger child." Sarah wanted to shout that she wasn't a child, but her survival instincts kept her from making any noise.

"Am I to assume that our listener is one of these children?" He waved a hand in Sarah's general direction, but did not turn to look at her.

"Yes, she is. Jareth, allow me to introduce you to my niece, and the daughter of Robetrik. Sarah, a first born child of the House of Willens. Sarah, I believe you already know the Goblin King, High King of the Western Court." He looked over his shoulder at her, Sarah backed away from his dual colored gaze. Surprise registered on the monarch's face for a moment, but was instantly replaced by a predatory smile. Sarah made for the door, but a hand latched onto her wrist. She froze at the feeling of leather on her bare skin.

"I believe I have made my decision, please, give my regards to your brother, Drakion. For some reason I doubt he'll make the ceremony. How long until the contract must be fulfilled?" Drakion pulled a watch out of the air.

"Nine months and two hours. You can of course, have the ceremony before hand if you wish."

"I believe that I will take you up on that Drakion." He pulled Sarah closer and inclined his head to the leader of the Willens line, who returned the nod. He prepared to leave, but stopped as the voice of an old friend called out to him.

"Jareth." He turned; the girl in his arms was still to deep in shock to fight him. Robert's head was down; he did not look up as he spoke. "Jar, can I have a word with her before you leave?" The king seemed to debate it for a moment, finally he agreed.

"Five minuets, for old time's sake." The father and daughter walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Tears filled her voice as she regained her sense. Robert shook his head.

"I'm sorry princess, there's nothing I can do." He was also crying. "The decision of a court ruler can only be undone by the same ruler or their counter part of the other court, neither of which will be the case here." Sarah pulled her father into a hug, as he continued to apologize. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." The teen shook her head."

"No, it isn't', not entirely. If I hadn't wished Toby away, Drakion might not have been able to find you, and the real blame lies with you parents." Robert pulled away from the hug.

"You really have grown up, haven't you?" They shared a companionable silence. Glancing at her watch, Sarah broke it.

"I should go, the five minuets are almost up." Her father nodded and walked her the living room, he stopped just outside of the room.

"Sarah, I can't…" He was interrupted by the new bride-to-be.

"I understand, but you are coming to the ceremony. No ifs, and or buts." With that she entered the room; if she had stayed any longer the tears that threatened to come would have been released. Drakion was looking at her watch again when Sarah entered.

"Five minuets on the dot. I was getting worried that you had taken after my brother in something more that brains." She stood from her seated position and walked to the door. "I'll clear Toby's memory, along with everyone else you've ever met, your father excluded. I'll also get your things packed up, I imagine you to have quite a bit of catching up to do." With that she left and Sarah found herself along with the Goblin King.

"Shall we be off?" He extended his hand to the graduate, hesitantly, Sarah took it. They disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

I have some more written out; I'm not sure when I can type again. I'll try to get off my ass and get MMO updated, but I have a feeling that my next update will be of this story, or I'll post a new one that I have totally finished.


	3. Pointer and Birdie

_EDIT: Taking the advice of some of my reviewers, mainly _Bejipan, if-666, _and_ kalinda_, I am going to extend the ending and make it less cheesy. Ok, it'll still be cheesy, because I suck at endings, but it will flow better._

Note: _Sarah's thoughts_

_ The little voice in Sarah's head_ AKA _subconscious._

Wow, I've gotten so much typing done recently that I am slightly frightened. Back to the main topic, here is the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the movie "The Labyrinth".

The moment Sarah regained her sense she jerked her hand away and took several steps away from her fiancé. He laughed at her obvious discomfort.

"Come now Sarah, is that anyway to treat your future husband?" He started to close the space between them.

"Just because I have to marry you, doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it." She backed up further, paying close attention to where the wall was. _I've read way too many books to be backed into a corner_.

"Oh, but I can make it very enjoyable." His eyes raked her form, causing a blush to rise to her face. "I don't know if I'll be able to wait for the wedding night."

"You'll be waiting a while; this marriage won't be consummated for a long time, if at all." He made a sudden rush toward her and while she had been watching the wall, she had not kept track of other things, like a chair for instance. She fell into the chair; he was there in a moment, his hands placed on the armrests, effectively imprisoning her. A rush filled her. _Why am I excited? Sure, he's hot, but he's the Goblin King! And I am so not into the whole masochist thing._

"I wouldn't be making promises that you can't keep." His breath brushed her ear, and his presence filled her senses. One of his hands drifted to her leg.

"I … I didn't think that you were the raping kind, guess I was wrong." He smirked against her ear.

"You're right, I'm not, but I won't have to." He pulled back, and brought his hand off of the armrest and up to the back of her neck. Pulling her into a bruising kiss he forced Sarah to rethink her earlier mental statement. _Or maybe I am_.

Slowly he pulled away; Sarah found her hands holding tightly to his shirt. Quickly, she let go, and looked away. "I hate you." He backed up from the chair, giving her some breathing space.

"Hate is such a strong word Sarah. And is it really _me_ you hate? Or do you hate how I affect you?" Sarah leapt from her seat.

"What are you implying?"

"It was just a simple question." His back was to her, hiding his expression.

"Nothing is simple with you." A laugh followed her comment; he turned back around and again closed the distance between them.

"You're absolutely right, like a simple chair." He shoved her into the seat again. "Is not so simple." She tried to stand again, but found leather straps holding her in place. "I have to be off, Drakion pulled me away from something very important."

"Playing with yourself?" The smile he turned on her made her regret her words.

"Now Sarah, I've never had the need to do it myself and with you here, I don't think I ever will." He kissed her again, biting her lip lightly. "I'll see myself out, no need to get up." She pulled against the binds, but they didn't budge and rubbing against the leather began to give her a burn. Sarah let her head fall back against the chair, temporarily resigned to her fate. _This must be what they meant when they came up with the expression 'A Love/Hate relationship'. Wait, hold on a minuet there, I don't love him; I'm just physically attracted to him. _A little voice in the back of her head rebelled. _Sure you are, just keep telling yourself that. He's hot and probably an experienced seducer, that's it. And all those dreams of romantic evenings with him were what? Bad tuna, under done potatoes?_

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Talking to yourself, Sarah?" His voice came from right behind her, she did not have the freedom to turn her head and look.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Now would you leave me, it's rude to butt into someone else's conversation." A chuckle followed her comment. _Why do I always make him laugh? Why does he have to have such a sexy laugh?_

"Even in the Underground talking to yourself isn't normal, unless of course you are divided into two beings, or your subconscious is displayed in a mirror or other reflective object." The chair released her; Jareth helped her to her feet. He kept a hold on her hand, not allowing her to pull away again. "Neither of which are the case here, mind telling me what you were discussing?" She jerked against his grip, to no avail.

"Whether that blonde was a dye job or natural, I decided that it was too damaged to be natural." She was pulled closer to the monarch; there was no space between their bodies.

"Oh, I can prove that it is natural, Sarah. Don't tempt me to show you." Sarah gasped as the meaning hit her, but quickly collected herself._ He's not the only one who can play that game._ She slipped her hand between them, gripping the implied appendage and bringing a surprised gasp from the king. His grip loosened and she pulled away.

"I hope that you liked that, it's the farthest that you're going to get with me." He was suddenly behind her, holding her against him, sharing with her what her touch had done. Another gasp issued forth from Sarah's throat. _So we're still playing are we?_

"I thought that we already covered that. You want me Sarah." The fingers of one hand played over her stomach, just above her abdomen. The muscles of her abdomen spasmed. She knew that a smirk played across his lips without needing to see him.

"So what? I can do without what I want and live fairly well. It's the American way. Not to mention the fact that I have two friends, Pointer and Birdie who can help me out if absolutely necessary." She attempted to pull out of his embrace.

"Can I watch?" His warm breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. His hand traveled lower, and rested against the button of her jeans. "Or maybe I can help."_ Bastard, the second I stand up to him he turns it on me. _Taking a deep breath, Sarah tried with another approach. She placed one of her hands over the one at her zipper and held it there; she then shoved her hips back and into his. She was rewarded by a hiss from the man behind her. She stretched up on her toes and arched her back, quietly, she breathed into his ear.

"Not on your life." She slammed her heel into his instep and pulled away from him. He hunched over his foot for a moment, pulling it up to his chest. _Flexible_. In the moment it took her to process that thought, he had regained composure. With genuinely feline ability he managed to growl and purr at the same time as he leapt at her. Sarah found herself on the floor with a very turned on Goblin King kneeling over her. _Great, I just can't win can I_? She felt his hand under her shirt; she slapped it away. He pulled his hand out, but played with her chest though the shirt, making her body scream at her for putting the cloth in between. She pulled his hand away from her chest; he shifted his weight so it rested on both of his arms.

"Sarah." The word was like a caress, she fought her body as it attempted to thrust upward and meet his. "Why are you fighting me?"

"Hmm, let me think. In less then an hour's time I not only learned that my father, and therefore myself, was a Fae, but that he was also royalty, I had an aunt, my father was engaged to you, and I was too. I also am not a fan of sleeping with someone who has slept with my father. Oh, and did I mention that I don't like you?"

"It was only a couple times." He pouted at her.

"ARGH!" She shoved at him, trying to get him off of her. "You are arrogant, possessive, controlling, and self-centered." She glared up at him, he anger and frustration coming to a peak. "You expect everything to go your way, and when it doesn't you try to force things so they end up how you wanted them anyway. Let me tell you something Goblin King, this will not go how you want it to, and there is nothing you can do about it." Above her various emotions flowed across his face and in his eyes: anger, lust, confusion, and finally determination. His smirk returned and his eyes were alight.

"Nothing?" He shifted so that he now sat on his heels, his hips positioned directly over hers. His body heat made her body want to touch his. "I'm fairly certain that I have quite a few resources at my disposal, and more options then you think. Ask your father, I always get what I want." He stood then and walked over to the chair that had earlier held her captive. "For now however, we need to discuss wedding arrangements, I trust that you are not fighting that at least."

"It has already been established by my aunt that the only other option is my father and that is no option at all." She stayed on the floor, moving her hands behind her head to form a pillow, and closed her eyes. "What exactly needs to be discussed?"

"It is a wedding; there are decorations, invitations, seating arrangements..." He was interrupted.

"What is the service like?" She still hadn't opened her eyes. "I don't know the customs of your society; I don't even know what religion you follow." We are actually engaged in conversation, who knew?

"Religion is too touchy a subject in the Underground; some still worship the Sumerian gods, thus weddings are entirely political and social, no religion is involved." The king replied absentmindedly, with her hands above her head, Sarah's shirt had ridden up above her navel.

"So I'm guessing that I won't recognize the ceremony at all." She opened one eye, and saw were his gaze landed. Closing her eye again, malicious thoughts filled her head. Horny ass, lets see how you handle this. Stretching, she arched her back and gave a soft moan. Then sighed contentedly and lay still again.

"N…no, I suppose that you won't. It is still your wedding; you should be the one to make the decisions." He cleared his throat and she heard him shift in his seat, and fought back a smirk.

"As long as there is no one running the Labyrinth at the time and the dress is extremely hard to get on and _off_ I don't care. Marriage hasn't interested me for a while, not since…" Not since I came back from the Labyrinth. She fought a tear; she had felt that part of her was missing since she had left her friends and the other creatures of the Labyrinth, including its king. She hadn't noticed before, but that spot had been filled. "Does dad feel it? The pain? Like a part has been ripped from your heart?" She looked over at the monarch, unashamed of the underlying confession of her statement.

"Yes, but ten times worse then you did. He was born here, as much as he fights it, this is his home. Most waste away far before now." A contemplative looked passed over his face, as thought something had occurred to him. "I believe that you were what kept him from returning. Twenty years is not long for those who live for centuries, but it's different there. Longer almost." His eyes refocused on her face. "We should dress for Court; I'll have to present you to the heads of the Grand Houses." Sarah stayed where she was, eyes closed again. "I know that you aren't sleeping."

"I never claimed to be, but I enjoy being fashionably late like never getting there, besides this is comfy. I don't want to get up."

"I can think of some activities that don't require you to stand." He made no move to start these actions, however. Instead he moved over to where she was and picked her up off of the floor, carrying her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Depression had come over her and she was unconcerned about what he was going to do.

"You are moping." He brought her to another room. From the smell of soaps, Sarah would guess that it was a bathroom.

"And?"

"And that is not expectable, you are getting married, to an attractive man if I say so myself. Moping is unhealthy, be angry, rage at me and the world, but I will not have you be depressed." With no more warning then that, he dropped her directly into a small pool of warm water. She let her body fall to the bottom before her life preserving energies kicked in.

"Ass." She said when she caught her breath.

"You do have a nice one yes. Now, do I need to help you or can you bathe by yourself?" Her glare was her only answer. "Good. I'll be in the room when you are ready to dress. You will need help in that effort."

"I can dress myself."

"I have no doubt, but you have never been to Court." He turned and left the room.


	4. Pointer and Birdie get a friend

Wow, was this chapter short. This is the end by the way. I suppose that I could have put it on the end of the last chapter, but this took me a while. This ending is still REALLY cheesy, but I think that it is better then that last attempt and there is a little more development of feelings. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Labyrinth" so don't sue me.

Sarah stepped out of the bath, searching for a towel. One landed on her shoulders, causing her to jump. Gloved hands rested on top of the towel.

"Did I scare you?" His breath played against her ear, causing her to shiver. She didn't answer; her anger was too great. "Calm down, love. I'll get to see it soon anyhow." He whispered, correctly guessing the reason for her stiffness.

"I will not calm down you pompous self-centered bastard. I've already told you that you won't be seeing it, ever." She tried to pull the towel down to both dry and cover her body. His grip tightened.

"I will not play these games forever Sarah, you will concede sooner or later."

"If those are my choices I choose later. So much later that you'll already have several illegitimate children so I won't bear that burden." His grip tightened again.

"I would never cheat on you Sarah, I love you." His grip had loosened to the point that it seemed none existent. The tone of his voice caused Sarah's breath to catch. _No, he's lying; he just wants me to sleep with him! Then why did he do those things when you ran the Labyrinth? It was to delay me. It was to make me forget Toby. I **don't** love him._ She lied to herself._ I **can't**, I **won't**. _Just then, arms wrapped around her now dry form, and a silver dress covered her skin. She tried to pull out of his grip, but the arms around her waist held her with just enough force so she couldn't leave the embrace.

"Let me go." Her eyes were closed and a tear slipped out of her eye. "Please." He turned her around and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Sarah, I'll never let you go, ever." Sarah jerked against his hold again; this time he released her. She fled the room, tears pouring down her cheeks; she ran blindly and tripped over the leg of a chair and fell to the ground. Jareth kneeled next to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Shh, don't cry, my Sarah. Why do you fight? I have seen that you want me, and you know that I love you. Why do you continue?" He rested his forehead against hers. "I do not ask for your love in return all I ask is that you accept mine, why do you continue to deny me that?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want to."

"You, you love me?" He watched her nod her head and crushed his mouth down on her lips. He slowly pulled away, looking Sarah in the eyes; they lay there for a moment. With a smile that rivaled the King who lay over her, she pulled said king into a kiss, biting his lip. A low growl/purr was her reward. He straddled her and moved to continue their previous actions.

"Wait." She placed hand on his chest. "What of the Court?" He grasped her hand and brought it to his cheek

"They have waited over a millennium to meet you and to see us together; they can wait a little longer. Though, I do feel a little bad." The king smirked and drew her hand to his lips.

"For what?"

"I don't think that Pointer and Birdie are going to be able to keep you company." He kissed the two fingers, but Sarah pulled them away.

"They won't be too lonely I don't think, not when they have other things to play with." He gasped as the two topics of conversation rubbed against his hardened organ.

"Beast." He growled. She giggled against his neck and accepted the compliment.

"You know it."

With the flick of a wrist a crystal disappeared, banishing the image of the engaged pair.

"You shouldn't spy on them Drakion." A slight blush tinted Robetrik's cheeks as he forced a glare at his younger sister.

"I was only making sure that they got along. Far too much rode on this. Besides, you don't want to have to fulfill the agreement yourself should Jareth's temper get the better of him, would you? We had no idea how he would react to her, now we do. So shh. Before I tell him that you were spying." She smiled smugly at him, her position on the papasan making it appear to be a throne.

"Me!? You were the one spying!" He received a smirk from his sister.

"Me, spy? But dear brother I rule the Eastern Court, what reason would I have for spying?"

"I really don't like you sometimes." Robetrik glared at his sister.

"I know, but you love me all the time. By the way, I need someone to act as my heir and I was wondering…" Her gaze drifted toward the sleeping Toby.

"NO! Absolutely not Drakion. He will not even learn of the Underground until he is eighteen, and he will not be heir to the Eastern Crown, _ever_."

"Good, then you can. Ta ta big brother; welcome back to the family." The monarch disappeared.

"Darkion!!!"

"Did you hear something, Jareth?"

"No, but I know what I'd like to here."

"St...Stop that this instant! Don't you have some custom about waiting until _after_ the marriage?"

"I was never fond of customs."

"Mmmm, no, stop. Waiting, we are waiting."

"I thought that you didn't care about the wedding?"

"…"

"Uh huh, so about ignoring customs."

"Ohhh. No. Stop. Waiting. Customs good, oh so good. Did I not just tell you to stop? Oh, this is going to be a long wait."

The End

'Please leave a contribution in the little box.' And a cookie anything that doesn't have chocolate please. I don't like chocolate.

Draco


End file.
